


Taking Care of Admin

by Sharo



Series: HermitCraft Season7 Smut fics [5]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: 69, Aftercare, Anal Sex, Biting, Blowjobs, Changing POVs, Enthusiastic Consent, Feel-good sex, Frottage, Gags, Grian's names for X, Hermitshipping, M/M, No Means No, PWP, Pampering, Poly!Hermits, Previous consent, Rope Bondage, Scar Worship, Scar's magical crystals, Sensation Play, Slow and Loving, Temperature Play, Voyeurism, because toys are fun, dildos and plugs, feel free to play with the idea, handjobs, hot and steamy, just a little role play, mild bondage, tags are still shorter than the fic so I'm good, the Hobbit Hole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26474692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharo/pseuds/Sharo
Summary: The boys make good on their promise of a rain check at the Hobbit Hole, and a night of taking care of each other.
Relationships: Cubfan/Scar/Grian/Xisuma, and all the permutations thereof
Series: HermitCraft Season7 Smut fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856650
Comments: 15
Kudos: 97





	Taking Care of Admin

Grian looked around the room at the finishing touches. "Damn, guys. This is.. this is amazing!" He spun in place, trying to catch as many details as he could in one go. "Who's fantasy is this?"

Cubfan laughed at him. "It's pretty much the all-purpose room. Biggest one in the Hobbit Hole."

Scar grinned from the middle of the gigantic bed. "And it'll be even more amazin' once everyone is here. Only the best for a special night of pampering."

"We have the space for an entire night and day cycle," Cub reminded them. "There will be a whole lot more than pampering going on." His grin was just as wide as theirs. "Pool is clean, who's up for a quick swim before the main star arrives?"

Xisuma closed out the last of his screens, rolling his neck to relieve the tension across his shoulders. Everything was the best that it could be right now, and he was ready for his break. A quick message to Joe and Tango and he would be "off-duty" for the next 24 hours.

He took a deep breath, holding it in for a moment before releasing it slowly, and pushed himself up from the chair. His shulker was already packed with what he would need for today, the only thing left was to head over to the cow-mercial district.

_And here I am, putting it off like I'm nervous. Jeez, what a derp I am._ He smiled at himself, feeling the low buzz of anticipation starting to grow.

It was a quick water elevator ride up to the top of the tower, then coast down to the nether portal from his landing bay. Hypno waved in passing on the nether roof before he was stepping through the next portal.

The sun was high in the sky over the mix of grass and mycelium, last night's rain leaving the smells of wet grass and damp mushroom still lingering in the air. He chose to walk the short distance to the Town Hall, admiring again the details in the landscaping and build as he approached the grand entrance.

Cubfan was waiting inside, tanned skin sprawled across the ridiculous diamond throne seat. Xisuma paused to admire that view as well. The white cloth and gems just highlighted the golden tone of skin spent exposed to the desert sun this season. He swallowed before speaking.

"Well, don't you look comfortable up there, Pharaoh Cub."

Cub gave him a lazy grin. "I am. Come, attend me."

He laughed, moving forward and bowing slightly, then scooped the man off of his perch. Warm muscles clenched around him as Cub was startled into laughter, swinging himself around and back to his own feet.

"Hey now, that's no way to treat a pharaoh. No touching unless invited." He gave Xisuma a mock glare. "Are we going to have to do something about those naughty hands?"

Xisuma took a quick breath and shivered, then dropped his gloved hands to Cub's hipbone, just above the white pleated kilt, rubbing small circles with his thumbs. "I guess that will be up to his.." he paused, searching for a word before chuckling. "Well, I don't think i know how to address a pharaoh, honestly."

Cub's smile turned to an outright smirk. "That would be "god", or Horus." He slid his hands down to capture Xisuma's wrists and pull them gently away from his body. "And a worshiper must always ask permission before touching." He took a step back, putting space between them. "And now you're making me wish I had planned a little differently. Come on, let's go check out the digs."

Xisuma followed a polite step behind him as they made their way around the diamond throne, and into the back room hidden behind a false wall. There were water elevators on one side and a sloping quartz staircase on the other. Cub flicked a switch on the center wall, lighting a redstone lamp labeled "occupied".

"Okay to take the quick drop?" 

Xisuma nodded, just making a quick check down the chute before stepping in, barely making a splash into a waterlogged chest at the bottom. Cub was right behind him, then slipped around to point out the door they would be entering. 

Xisuma stopped before him, pulling up one last Admin screen. He checked for entities in the area, tamping down a smile when he saw who else was waiting through the doors.

"That's cheating, X."

"Can't be helped, but I'll pretend to be surprised." He activated the meticulously placed subroutine, bringing End atmosphere into the targeted subchunks. 

Cubfan opened the door, waving Xisuma in before him, a smug smile playing at his lips. “After you.”

He had to stop at the entrance, blown away by the setup and details in the room. Diffused light gave the room a gentle glow, barrels set up around provided both seating and convenient storage. Along the walls fence posts were placed in strategic places, leads hanging tantalizingly from a few. Iron bars formed an adjustable T-shape above a padded bench along a side wall.

But everything else was dwarfed by the room's centerpiece, the massive iron-wrought four-poster bed. A latticework of strong iron nearly touched the ceiling, dark banners pulled back along the headboard ready to enclose it into a room of its own. 

"Wow, this is amazing."

Scar and Grian reclined together in the center of the bed, a sea of space and blankets around them. Grian was resting against Scar's chest, the terraformer's darker hands disappearing beneath the red sweater as they roamed his front.

Cubfan placed his hands on Xisuma's shoulders, aware of the intake of breath from their Admin. "Armour off, sir. You are officially off duty, and ours for the day."

Xisuma gave him a small laugh, moving over to the side and starting to strip out of his armour. Diamond armour, and then his painted chest plates and back plates went into his shulker, along with his boots and carefully placed helmet. He reached for the hem of his sleeveless turtleneck, only to be stopped by Cubfan's hands on his own again.

"That's good enough for the moment." 

The body that pressed up against his back was warm, and the hands that slid to his stomach were even warmer. Short nails scritched across his abs, ran along his sides, crossing over his chest, slowly drawing up his shirt with them. He pressed back into the warmth, lifting his arms as those hands reached his shoulders, obediently turning as they moved him and ducked out of the shirt.

Strong hands slipped into his hair, tugging him slightly down into a warmer kiss, Cub's beard scratching pleasantly at his chest. He closed his eyes to enjoy the sensation, Cub taking his time to taste around his mouth, fingers kneading against the back of his neck and releasing the tie in his hair. He dropped his own hands back to Cub's hips, steadying himself as Cub stepped them to the side, leading him with little tugs and kisses.

A set of larger hands wrapped around his middle, brushing up his chest and pulling his arms forward and up. Cubfan was smirking as he reopened his eyes.

"Ah, what did I tell you about touching without permission?"

Wool-padded cuffs were being clipped around his wrists, fastened to an iron bar conveniently placed just above where he was standing. He gave Cub a not-so-apologetic smirk, leaning his weight against the bar for a moment to test its strength. He still had plenty of room to move and be moved.

Scar chuckled from behind him, pressing his lips to the back of Xisuma's neck, kissing down the scar on his shoulder. "I don't think he's sorry, Cub. I didn't hear any apology." Strong fingers settled against his chin and tilted his head back and to the side. Scar caught his mouth in a half-kiss, preventing whatever smart remark he was going to make.

While Scar distracted him, more hands were on his front, loosening his belt, sliding his pants down, lifting his feet one at a time to remove them. Scar kept his fingers under Xisuma's chin, keeping his head back and away from watching what was going on. He let himself relax into it, trusting his friends to take care of him.

Cubfan was back in front of him, chest bare now but for the jewelry around his neck. Scar released Xisuma's chin to kiss Cub over his shoulder, letting him roll his neck and catch his breath back.

His eyes met Grian's mischievous smile from his perch on the edge of the bed. His shirt was also off, a hand slowly rubbing himself through his pants, patiently watching them.

“Just going to watch?” Xisuma teased him, his voice low.

“Oh, I’m just waiting for the right moment. Don’t mind me.” Grian moved his hands to the edge of the bed, spreading his legs just a little wider and licking his lips. “You have better things to work with right now.”

Hands fell to Xisuma’s hips, kneading into the muscles and sliding back to the small of his back, and then lower. He lost eye contact with Grian when he let his head fall back, pushing his hips into the touch. Cub and Scar moved nearly in tandem, trailing twined nips and kisses across his chest and back. He was breathing in soft pants now, trying not to squirm away from lighter touches, breath catching at slightly rougher ones. Someone’s fingers pressed into the cleft of his buttocks, a bare foot against his nudged his legs further apart. There was a mouth on his nipple as a finger pressed against his entrance and he didn’t know which way to press, where to move his body. Cub licked up to his collarbone, scraping his teeth along it and sucking against the sensitive skin there. Cub's hands were pulling him forward, claimed his lips again as a finger slipped inside him. He moaned into Cub's mouth as he pressed back, encouraging the stretching, taking another finger easily, a pleasurable frisson running along his spine. A tug on his wrists reminded him that he wasn't allowed to touch, to bring their hands where he wanted, where no one had touched yet.

And then arms were wrapping around his knees, hands around the backs of his thighs, spreading him open, holding his cheeks for another finger to stretch him out. Cub's mouth moved back to his neck, sucking at his adam's apple and then moving back to that spot on his collarbone, and a talented tongue licked up and over the head of his cock.

His moan only encouraged them, hands and mouths on him quickly driving him to distraction. Someone _Cub?_ lifted his leg over a shoulder _must be Grian_ and then a cock was pressing into him even as his was being swallowed by a wet heat, and he couldn't keep track of the touches, the kisses. He was being filled, being claimed, and he _wanted it all,_ _needed_ all of it..

He came with a long groan, Scar still pressing into him, against his back, Grian swallowing him down, Cub supporting him under his armpits, lips pressed against the hollow of his throat. He was still hard in Grian's mouth, someone's fingers rubbing circles into the crest of his hip bones. Someone shifted, taking more of his weight, and Scar was pulling back, nearly out before pressing in again, hands still spreading him open, holding him secure as Scar fucked him in earnest. His eyes were closed and he still couldn't follow, couldn't keep track of where one touch began and another took up. His body was theirs, and it was overwhelming, heat and pressure building from his core, from his skin, from the bodies that were a part of his. A mouth _mouths?_ latched onto his shoulders in unison, biting down into the muscle, and he was spilling over again, panting, shaking with his release, falling boneless into supporting bodies.

His head was resting on Cub's shoulder when he could focus again, his arms being lowered to his sides and several hands holding him up and bringing him to the bed. He let himself flop back into the mattress, barely able to laugh when someone trailed fingers across his stomach. Grian crawled onto the bed beside him, kissing him lazily, slowly, letting him taste himself against his tongue. Somewhere he could hear Cub and Scar exchanging sloppy kisses and moans, the sound encouraging his hands to come up to Grian’s shoulders, pulling him closer. Grian’s still-clothed erection pressed against his thigh, chafing bare skin until a shift brought it into the crease of his hip. A little encouraging leverage, and Grain was panting into his neck, rubbing one out against him.

Scar’s laughter made Xisuma smile as Grian flopped onto his back, breathing slowly calming. “We have all night, people. First round complete, now who’s up for some fun?” He crawled into the bed himself, brown hair falling around his scarred face as he leaned over Xisuma. “All good there? That was pretty quick, for you.”

Xisuma’s lips tugged up into a smile. “I may have been looking forward to this. And you cheated by triple-teaming me.”

“That we did.” Cub agreed, helping Grian out of his messy pants. Cub may have left his clothing in a corner, but the gold and jewels still hung about his neck and wrists, glimmering in the diffused light of the room as he moved around. "Might be a lot of that tonight, what with some people rarely taking a day off and all." He ran a hand up Xisuma's thigh as he passed, handing clean wool to Grian. “Though that said, any requests will be considered.”

Scar claimed an upside down kiss from Xisuma, fingers brushing against the hinge of Xisuma’s jaw, and sliding back behind his ears. He pressed one more kiss between his eyes, in the center of the x-shaped scar.

“It’s good to see your smile again.”

Xisuma drew him down for another kiss, tugging lightly at his shoulders until Scar gave in and laid beside him, hands brushing through his hair as he accepted his slow kisses. 

Scar sighed against his mouth, pulling Xisuma closer, rolling to the side until X was leaning over him, one leg between Scar's as he rocked gently against him, Scar’s hands roaming across his back and sides. They traded caresses along scars, hands warm as they traced well-known paths, sinking into comforting touches. 

Grian was resting on his side at the edge of the bed, watching them. A warm hand landed on his hip and he looked up to see Cubfan focused on him.

Cub slipped onto the bed, arranging himself against the wide headboard, plenty of room still left between him and the other two. He patted the blanket between his legs and Grian crawled towards him, leaning in for a kiss of his own. Cub settled back, hands pulling Grian closer, tugging until they broke the kiss and Grian's back was against his chest.

Cub rested his chin against Grian's shoulder, voice nearly a whisper. "Do you know, my favorite thing is to watch?"

Grian shivered with the voice beside his ear, squirming into Cub until he could feel the hot erection against his back. Cub's arms circled around his waist, reaching down to catch Grian's growing interest.

"Watch their hands, how they adjust their touches, hard and soft, from palms to fingertips." One hand dipped down to cup Grian's balls, gently shifting them between his fingers. "Scar loves to be kissed under his chin, along his jawline." Cub pressed kisses against the top of his shoulder, moving along the back of his neck and across to the other, his beard brushing a soft counterpoint. His hand not occupied held Grian’s cock in a loose grip, just holding it. “Xisuma doesn’t like anything around his neck. So Scar always starts at his shoulders, gets him used to the touch before coming up and holding him close.”

Grian couldn’t take his eyes away, focused on Scar and Xisuma as Cub kept up a whispered commentary in his ear, somehow not distracting them from their own pleasure in each other. Cub rocked against his back as he spoke, starting to stroke along Grian’s shaft. “They wear their lives on their skin, the both of them. A scar isn’t just for looks; each one has its own feel, a story told on skin.” Scar’s hand was splayed across a long line on Xisuma’s hip, urging him down as his fingers swept over the length of the old scar. Grian sighed as Cub tightened his grip, pressed his teeth beneath his ear. “They’re beautiful when they share their histories with touches.”

Grian let his head rest back against Cub’s shoulder, watching with him as Scar and Xisuma came with soft pants and kisses, pressed against each other. Scar held Xisuma close, pulling him down and against him on the blanket, head tucked against his nape. Cub twisted his wrist, pushing into Grian’s back, waiting for Grian to spill over before coming himself.

Grian chuckled and reached back, running his hand along the back of Cub's neck. "Man, that was _hot_. Remind me to invite you along more often." He could feel the grin against his skin.

Cub kissed the side of his mouth from behind him. "Come on, let's settle down a little, catch our breath and clean up again." He gave Grian's spent cock a little pat, chuckling at his groan before bringing his hand up to lick it clean.

Scar turned his head towards them as Grian slid forward, off of Cub's lap.

"A little help here?" He gave them a sheepish grin. "I think I knocked him out already."

Xisuma's mumble was nearly lost, mashed into Scar's shoulder. "'M fine, all good. Jus' gonna nap a sec…"

Grian tugged at Xisuma's shoulders, helping Scar extricate himself out from underneath, grinning as Xisuma flopped right back down, arms coming up to circle his head before relaxing boneless into the mattress.

Xisuma woke up to gentle fingers on his scalp, the methodical tugging on his hair telling him that someone was braiding it. He smiled into his pillowed arms, loathe to move for the moment. His hair was pushed to the side, and strong, short fingers pressed into his back, tracing paths across his shoulder blades, down along his spine, dipping towards the small of his back. They left for a moment before coming back, this time slick and spreading the scent of spruce and podzol. Palms pressed on either side of his hips, sweeping slowly upwards and out, spreading the scented oil. He took a deeper breath, letting it out in a huff when the fingers turned to a lighter touch, ticklish against his sides.

"I know you're awake, Exs-eye."

“Hmm, almost.” He was still drowsy, the deficit of sleep that he usually ran eager to pull him back in. 

Warm hands didn't stop moving. "Is there anything you want, or need? Or should I just let you sleep." There was the tiniest hint of disappointment in his tone.

“How much did Cub and Scar tell you?” It seemed an odd question, but the ex-ConVex boys were well acquainted with his likes and dislikes. With the wonkiness of the last world, he and Grian hadn’t gotten to spend any quality time together.

"To be honest, it was mostly just a short list of hard no's." Grian chuckled, likely remembering the conversation. His fingers turned toward caressing, drawing spirals against his spine. "And I wouldn't mind learning some of what you like for myself."

Xisuma smiled, eyes still closed. "Then you're in the perfect position to put me back to sleep."

Fingers stilled on his back. "Oh, okay.."

"He means for you to fuck him while he sleeps, Gri." Scar's voice shook with laughter and strain, almost tempting enough for Xisuma to open his eyes and look for him. Cubfan shushed him a moment later, and then there was muffled laughter.

He could almost feel the heat of Grian's blush beside him. "That okay, X?"

"I'll participate more later. Promise."

Grian's fingers were in motion again, strong and soothing against his back, dipping down to massage his glutes and back up to his shoulders, lingering for a moment over darkening bruises. A slight tingle told him someone had combined a healing potion with the scented oil. But that thought left when a hand coasted over his ass, fingers sliding between his cheeks and pressing inside him. He let out an encouraging hum, relaxing his muscles further.

The bed dipped behind him as Grian moved, spreading Xisuma's legs further apart, working his fingers both inside and along X's back. Already relaxed, he focused on Grian rocking into him, wider than Scar but no less gentle. He rolled his hips back just a little for a better angle, already falling back into sleep as Grian chased his own pleasure.

Grian was careful not to fall forward when he came, arms braced on either side of Xisuma's back, pulling out gently when he finished. A glance over at Scar and Cub gave him a great view when Scar came in Cub's firm grip, continuing to ride him until Cub gripped his hip, head thrown back against the low seat they were straddling.

Grain collected clean wool, tossing one at the other two before he wiped both himself and Xisuma down, chuckling quietly when their admin didn't even react.

"He's really out, isn't he?"

Cub joined him and tossed a blanket over the sleeping man's back. "Yeah. We'll let him nap for a bit, wake him up with some more sex before we all crash for the night." He pressed a kiss between the shoulder blades, then leaned back into a stretch. "Up for another swim? I could use a cool-down."

A dip in the pool and a bit of splashing later, Grian, Cub, and Scar were settling into the spacious hot tub beside the pool.

"Ah, I'm so glad we added this." 

Scar grinned, feeling his own muscles relaxing in the heat. "I'm telling you, natural hot springs are the best for a hot tub. No messy redstone to keep it warm, and it feels amazin'."

Cubfan ran his toes along Grian's thigh under the water. "So, how are you enjoying yourself so far? We have hours still, is there anything you'd like to do, or try with us?"

Grian grinned, grabbing his toes and massaging the arch for a moment. "Honestly, I told you guys I was up for just about anything. This is the first good break I've taken from my mansion build, so like, whatever."

Scar giggled, his head back against the quartz edge. "I've taken so many breaks already. I don't know how I get anything done."

"Because you work like a madman?" Grian leaned over just enough to punch him lightly. "Some of us actually _sleep_ while building. You go straight out for _days_ without sleeping."

Scar tilted his head up to look at both of them. "I barely notice it, but when I get in the zone.."

Cub just shook his head. "You're giving poor Bdubs panic attacks about it, you know. You may want to see about making that up to him soon."

"Hmm, making up to BdoubleO.. maybe he'd like some new crystals." He chuckled and laid his head back again.

Grian perked up at that. "Hey, I heard you were going into ah, _shaped crystal_ making? How's that going?"

“Five more minutes to relax, then I’ll pull out the shulker I brought with.” It was a lazy moment before he spoke again. “Does that mean you finally believe in the magic of the crystals?”

“Well, a pesky bird may have told me that they were pretty handy.”

Scar started laughing, slipping and nearly dunking himself in the water. “Oh my, was that little birdy’s name Iskall? He nearly mobbed me for more after trying a couple from my second batch.” He pulled himself out of the hot tub, sitting for a moment on the lip before trying to stand. “He even gave me a couple of suggestions, too.”

“Back to the bedroom?” Cub suggested.

Toweling each other off was nearly as fun as undressing, hands caressing and “helping” each other as they made their way back to the other room. Scar headed for his chest of belongings, digging through an orange shulker box. Grian stopped to lean against one of the bedposts, watching the rise and fall of Xisuma’s sleeping back. Cubfan stepped up behind him, warm chest pressing against Grian’s back as his hands came around to clasp at his abdomen.

“He’s a pretty deep sleeper, when he lets himself.” 

Grian hummed in response. “He’s so pale, it’s kind of.. I always expect him to be tanned, like you, or Scar. He’s always outside, or running around with errands, I forget about his armor sometimes.”

Cub kissed his shoulder. “He doesn’t worry about it, so we shouldn’t. Just enjoy having him here, like this.” He barely looked up when Scar bounced over to them. “And Scar is one of his favorites, if you’re ever looking for pointers on how to make him feel good.”

Scar was laying out a collection of beautifully colored glass dildos and plugs against the blue sheets. Many swirled with colors and designs on the inside, along with a couple that shimmered with enchantments. He met Grian’s gaze after a moment. 

“See anything you like?”

His eyes fell on a blue plug swirled with orange and a faint enchantment. “Isn’t his favorite color ‘blorange’?”

Scar smiled encouragingly. “It is.” He picked it up, turning it over to catch the light, showing Grian the tiny orange flower blown into the end of the plug. “I may have made a few.. personal ones. Frost enchantment on this one to keep it cool.”

Grian grinned, an idea rolling in his mind. “Hmm.. do you make glass cock rings as well?”

Cub gave him a squeeze and moved towards a barrel on the wall. “Not yet, but we have leather ones, courtesy of Etho.” He had an idea where this was going. “Ropes?”

“Yes, please.” He considered the figure laying before them. "Wanna give me some pointers on the ropework?"

Scar scooped up the extra glass pieces, storing them carefully away in the wool-lined shulker box. "Ooh, that's my favorite part. You get him all settled with the jewelry and I'll help you out."

Cub and Grian knelt on either side of the sleeping man, rolling his hips just far enough to buckle the leather ring in place. Grian took a bit more of the oil he had used earlier and gently slipped the plug into Xisuma's hole, barely getting even a hitched breath as the flange settled into place. 

He fought the urge to whisper. "How is it activated?"

Scar grinned. "Brush your fingers over the flower."

That earned them a low moan and buck of the hips, and Grian quickly did it again so as not to wake him all of the way. "And now to wrap him all up like a present."

Scar started with Xisuma’s ankles, showing Grian as he went how to overlap the ties and keep them from constricting when pressure was applied. From the ankles he went across the arches of the feet, feeding the ropes back between the ties, carefully tightening them.

"Our Xisuma is a wriggler." Scar confided with a smile. "He'll escape just about any rope if you don't secure him right. It's good to learn a bit of anatomy if you like this, it's important not to cut off circulation at some of the tender parts."

The rest of that rope was enough to circle carefully above and below the knees, then tied off around the original ankle line. Grian admired the look it made, and Scar demonstrated how to test for tightness. "X likes his tighter than most, but you should always be able to get two fingers under the ropes."

Cub snickered as he readied the next set. "That's what he said."

Grian grinned back. "The most I've played with rope is the occasional 'tying someone's wrists to the headboard' kinda thing." 

Scar expertly looped two cuffs out of the next ropes Cub handed him, slipping them over Xisuma's outstretched wrists. "Here's where we're going to wake him up. Even if he doesn't when we move his arms, we can't get his torso while he's laying down like this. I'll move the first arm, you hold the other in case he wakes up too fast."

Cubfan sat at the foot of the bed, giving himself a good view of the show. Scar gently pulled the closest arm back, arranging it to lay across Xisuma's lower back. He motioned for the next, patting the bed where he wanted Grian to hold the other wrist. The short rope was just secured above the opposite elbow when their Admin woke up.

Scar was already silently laughing, a hand braced against Xisuma's back as he tried to kick out.

"Huh?" Sleepy violet eyes met Grian's, quickly turning from puzzlement to heat. "Already?" He tugged at the wrist Scar was holding.

"Ah, two minutes, my friend, and then you can struggle all you like." Scar made a 'gimme' gesture at Grian for the wrist he held. Passing it beneath the first arm, he secured that wrist to the free elbow, meeting the ropes in the center to tie off and letting the ends trail down. "Gonna help you sit up now, X."

He got a sleepy nod, and Grian rolled Xisuma to the side, helping Scar get him sitting upright on the bed. Xisuma squirmed and panted as he did, breath picking up as he let his head hang forward. Grian smiled and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Got you a present, Sex-eye-zima."

Xisuma started laughing at that, shifting his hips a bit as Scar looped ropes around his chest, still securing each carefully. "Oh, dear. Your names for me need some work, Gee-arian." He flexed as Scar completed the second tie. "Mm. Tighter, please, Scar."

Scar complied, tightening both and making a third pass beneath his ribcage, crossing it behind his back and bringing the rope over his shoulders to tighten the first pass over his biceps. "On your front, or back?"

"Back." His voice was already husky, little twitches letting them know he wanted to _move_.

Scar brushed the pillow out of the way, supporting his shoulders as Xisuma leaned back, adjusting his body for his arms beneath him. Pulling the tails out from the wrist bindings, Scar secured them along each of his sides, then ran one more rope around his hips. Grian brushed his fingers across Xisuma's hairline, watching Scar complete the last loops just under his buttocks and across the middle of his thighs, finally securing it to the rope over his knees.

"All done, give 'er a try." 

Scar had barely given the go ahead before Xisuma was arching up, twisting his knees, pulling at his ankles, and flexing his arms against the ropes. His eyes fell shut as he squirmed and rubbed, panting softly at the feel of the ropes flexing and chafing against bare skin. A small moan fell as he twisted his hips, and Grian grinned at the thought of the plug shifting inside him.

Scar trailed his fingers along Xisuma's stomach, the man pressing towards it and struggling again with the touch. Scar caught Grian's gaze again. Scar bent over, pressing kisses into the twitching skin, nipping at ropes as he moved across Xisuma's chest and sides. He kissed and licked at his collarbones, dipping his tongue into the hollow of his throat as Xisuma arched his head back, panting toward the headboard.

Cubfan had moved at some point, now settling onto the bed near Xisuma's head. He set a bowl down on the mattress, out of eyesight from Xisuma. Scar grinned as Cub popped an ice cube into his mouth, sucking for a few ticks before he leaned down to claim Xisuma's mouth in a hard kiss.

Xisuma arched out from the kiss, heels slipping against the blanket as he groaned, throat working as the ice melted between their mouths. When Cub sat back, he held up a small leather device, waiting for X to open his eyes again. 

"'Zuma?"

Xisuma took one look at it and groaned in relief. "Void, yes. Please."

Scar paused long enough for Cub to fasten the small ball gag around Xisuma's head and test the fit before leaning in again. Licking across the nearest nipple, he reached down to fondle X's already hard cock, earning a strangled moan and more twisting. With the gag on, Xisuma was suddenly vocal, all moans and muffled sounds instead of the silent pants he was making before. Grian joined Scar in the light touches across the bound body, each one bringing moans and groans as Xisuma twisted and strained against the ropes. 

Cub took up another ice cube, placing it against the hollow of X's throat, drawing it down his chest as Xisuma squirmed to get away from it, melting and dripping cold water, raising goosebumps against sweat-slicked skin. Scar handed Grian a piece, and the three of them spent several minutes cooling down their friend as he thrashed and twisted and moaned beneath their ministrations. Scar paused often to check in, Xisuma carefully shaking his head each time when asked if he needed to stop.

Cub took great pleasure in sticking his whole hand into the ice, waiting until his fingers went numb, then dropping ice cubes into X's bound legs and arms, pressing them into the ropes, letting them slide along the creases between his trapped limbs. Laughs and moans filled the room as they teased him, let him struggle beautifully against the ropes and their helpful hands. Grain managed a couple of times to get his fingers in place to brush against the plug, sending Xisuma into wild throes each time. 

They teased until Xisuma’s moans turned to whines behind the gag, body and ropes slick with sweat, chest heaving with his breathing. Cubfan took him this time, pressing his thighs down as he took Xisuma’s straining cock in ice-numbed fingers, releasing the leather strap at the same time. Xisuma came with a long keen, shuddering and twisting until his eyes rolled back and he finally collapsed against the sheets.

Grian grabbed what was left of the ice as Scar started cutting away ropes, not even bothering to untie them. Cub released the gag, gently working it out of Xisuma’s mouth and checking his breathing. Grian cleaned him up with a damp wool while Scar tossed the pieces of rope into a random barrel, returning with a clean blanket. Out cold, they shifted Xisuma onto the new blanket, stripping off the damp one and settling him back into the center of the bed.

Scar curled up beside him, tucking his arm beneath Xisuma's head and a thicker blanket around them both. Scar didn't seem too concerned, nearly asleep himself as he rested against his shoulder.

Grian turned to Cub, a mischievous smile still on his face. “Are you done for the night as well?” There was no mistaking the direction of his gaze, they had both been rather.. excited by teasing their friend. 

Cubfan raised an eyebrow at him, a smirk playing at his lips. “How quiet can you be, gremlin?” He stepped closer, running a finger along Grian’s jaw, watching his pupils contract. “If you’re gonna be loud, we should go in the other room.”

Grian glanced back to the bed, and the two sleeping Hermits there. It was easy to see that he didn’t want to leave.

“If I put something in your mouth, can you be quiet and not wake them?” 

Grian turned his head slightly, parting his lips and taking Cub’s finger inside, flicking his tongue against the nail and suckling. 

“Hm, I like that.” He curled his fingers on Grian’s jaw before pulling his finger back. “Why don’t you find a comfortable spot to lay down.”

Grian grinned again, climbing up onto the giant bed, wiggling his hips at Cub as he moved to one side, plenty of room between the sleepers and the edge of the mattress. Cub followed him, tamping down the urge to slap that pert little cheek until it was pressed down into the blankets. He leaned over far enough to give Grian a promising kiss, full of tongue and teeth before climbing onto the bed himself and straddling Grian.

Facing away from his head.

Grian moaned happily before clapping a hand to his mouth. Cub shuffled back towards his heels, silently encouraging him to fill his mouth with something else. Warm hands drew his hips down and he let Grian take him in, surrounding him with warmth, thumbs pressing into the back of his thighs. Grian sucked at him skillfully, pushing his tongue into all the right places along his cock, drawing his head up and pulling Cub down onto his face. Cub humored him, sliding his knees back and resting more of his weight on Grian's chest so he could taste the treat in front of him. He kept his breaths slow and steady, blowing against Grian's flushed cock, running his lips up the length and over the head, taking it completely in a smooth bob of his head, smiling as he pressed back into Grian's mouth, cutting off his air and the noises he was making.

Grian pinched him in retaliation, chest shaking with laughter beneath Cub's weight, but holding him in place. There was no race, but Cubfan was quietly smug when he made Grian come first, holding himself back to let the man breathe before finishing in his mouth. Grian was more than happy to flop back afterwards, wiping his lips with the back of his hand as Cubfan rolled away. 

“I’ll be just a tick; gonna shoot Tango a quick message to check in before we sleep.” Cub crossed the room, fishing his communicator out of his ender chest. 

Response to his private message came back swiftly. ‘Everything is fine with the subchunk, still set by X. You guys doing okay?’

‘Just fine, making sure we’re set for the evening, since X is asleep.’

‘Wore him out already, huh? Stop bothering with me and go have some more fun. >:-)'

Cub stored the comm, turning back to find Grian filling the bed with pillows and blankets, the other two nearly buried beneath them now.

Cubfan caught the blanket in Grian’s hands and tugged it around them both, drawing him in for a slow kiss.

“Ready for a rest?”

Grian leaned into him, snuggling into his warmth. “Sleep now, maybe more sexy times in the morning?”

He chuckled, drawing him into the bed, making room and tucking Grian up against Xisuma. With more pillows at his back and the blankets warming around them, Cubfan sighed happily, thoroughly satisfied with their evening.

**Author's Note:**

> overtime at work brings out all of the good smutfic writing. comments and crit always welcome!  
> feel free to play with the idea if you've got your own ideas or pairings!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Stress Relief](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747101) by [SugarsweetRomantic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsweetRomantic/pseuds/SugarsweetRomantic)




End file.
